Generally, articles of clothing rely on either buttons or zippers to bind themselves together. In contrast to the button, however, the zipper provides stronger structural integrity and a smoother operation. A zipper assembly usually includes a zipper head and a strip, the former of which serves as the connecting component with the latter and cooperates therewith to allow the zipper assembly to be zipped back and forth.